A Surprise Event
by TeamRoseTeaAlexisAkiza4
Summary: Sequel to Tell It From The Heart. Ash and Serena get the surprise of their lives when one night Serena goes into labor without even knowing she's pregnant. R&R! Amourshipping


**Well, everyone, this is my second story of Pokemon, a sequel of Tell It From The Heart and I'm doing another I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant topic.**

 **This is one-shot of my favorite Pokemon couple, Ash Ketchum and Serena.**

 **This is a real story of Serena gave birth to her baby without knowing she was pregnant.**

 **I do not own Pokemon and TLC's show I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant.**

 **Read and Enjoy the story, please!**

* * *

A Surprise Event

Ash finally won the Kalos League and it's time for him to go back to Pallet Town with Pikachu. He said goodbye to his friends that he made from Kalos region, Clemont and Bonnie and his childhood friend that he made back in Professor Oak's camp, Serena. Soon after he returned to Pallet Town, Serena's mother got a promotion from her job and she and her daughter moved to Pallet Town. Then Ash and Serena tell their own feelings to each other in the garden.

Now Ash and Serena are both 18 years old and they are still a cute couple after their special love confession. They had traveled during the Pokemon journeys with their Pokemon. Now Ash is officially a Pokemon Master and Serena is a famous Pokemon performer. Serena's honey blonde hair has grown back to long again and she's now wearing her original outfit again.

First off, Ash knocked gently on the door to the bathroom of his house. He heard Serena throwing up and he was very concerned.

"Serena," he said, "You okay?"

He opened the door to the bathroom, knelt beside her and gently rubbed her back when she was throwing up. About 20 minutes later, she stopped.

"I feel much better," she said. "Must had been something I ate. Thank you for being there for me Ash. I owe you."

"You don't owe me a thing, Serena," Ash said, "I'm always there for you. I love you."

Secondly, Serena was watching TV with Ash holding her in his arms in her house when a commercial came on that may her cry.

"Baby, are you alright?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Serena said. "I guess I've been a bit emotional these days. Maybe I'm just getting my hormones out of whack."

"Hey, it's okay," he said, "People get sensitive at times and it's perfectly normal."

"Well I seem to be doing it a lot," Serena said, "and the strange thing is that I'm happy. I just get out of sorts I suppose."

"You know," he said, "I believe I have just the cure for you. My world famous cuddles. It's guaranteed to make anyone feel better immediately."

Serena smiled at her boyfriend as he held her in his arms.

Pikachu came over and saw the couple are now asleep. The electric mouse Pokemon has hearts in his eyes and he's now happy that his best friend are still dating with his girlfriend.

Thirdly, Serena has a craving for cinnamon rolls and chocolate covered strawberries. She seemed to be taking a liking to those lately. She loved ice cream usually but she seemed to not be able to tolerate it these days.

"Honey, I knew you still love my cooking lately," Delia said.

"Maybe it's just me," Serena said stuffing some chocolate covered strawberries in her face.

Ash came over with Pikachu on his shoulder as Serena grabbed another piece of chocolate covered strawberries.

"Look like someone's really hungry here," Ash chuckled.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu said.

"You really like that, don't you, babe?" the raven black haired male asked.

"Chocolate covered strawberries and cinnamon rolls are so good," the honey blonde haired female said.

"So are you," Ash replied as he kissed her cheek.

* * *

Finally, at Ash's house, Serena woke up and felt very tired. She thought she had a virus coming. She thought maybe she should spend the day in bed.

"I'll feel better in the morning," she said to herself.

She slept the whole day and Ash came to his room to comfort her.

When she woke up at night, she had a backache. She got out of bed but she couldn't even walk. She lay down on the floor as she groaned in pain.

Ash, who is in the bed, woke up from Serena's groaning of her backache and rushes to her side.

"Serena, are you okay?" he asked.

"My back and stomach hurts," she groaned as she squeezed his hand.

Then Pikachu woke up too and rushes to Ash.

"Pikachu?" he asked.

"Don't worry, Serena," Ash replied. "We'll take you to the hospital."

When Delia came to Ash's room and found her son and his girlfriend on the floor, she bended down to the honey blonde haired girl.

"Ash, Serena, what happened here?" she asked in concern.

"Mom, Serena's having pains in both her stomach and her back," Ash explained.

Serena felt a very sharp pain in her stomach, she clutched her stomach with her hand as her color drains from her face as she groaned in pain again.

"Okay, I'll take you both to the hospital," she said.

Then, Ash picked her up in his arms and carried her to the car with his mom and Pikachu running to his side.

Thousands of thoughts ran through all of their heads as Delia drove to the hospital as calmly as she could. The doctor and a nurse met them in the parking lot with a wheelchair for Serena. The nurse took her inside and to the room set up for her.

As Pikachu was worried for Ash and Serena, the raven haired boy bended down to meet Pikachu's height.

"Don't worry, buddy," he said. "Serena's going to okay. You need to stay with mom, alright?"

"Pika Pika," his Pokemon said as he nodded and jumped in Delia's lap.

"My prayers goes out to the both of you," Delia called.

"Thanks, mom," Ash said as he rushes to meet with Serena.

Delia reaches her phone and called Serena's mother, Grace.

"Hello?" Grace answered very tiredly.

"Hello, Grace," she replied. "Serena's in the hospital for the pains in her stomach and her back."

"Is she okay?!" Serena's mother exclaimed in fear.

"Well, I'm not sure yet but she's going to be fine," Ash's mother said. "Ash is with Serena right now and please get here."

"Okay, thank you so much, Delia, I'll be there," she said.

As she hung up her phone, Ash's mother prays for her son and his girlfriend who are in the emergency room.

* * *

In the hospital room, Serena was in a hospital bed, groaning and screaming in pain. Her legs were bent and the hospital sheet was lifted. Ash is here with her and took her hand and she squeezed his hand tightly. He winced in pain as her perfectly manicured fingernails dug into his hand even through his fingerless glove.

"Ash, I'm scared," she cried as her tears are rolling down on her cheek.

The auburn eyed male stroked her cheek. "Shhhh... don't worry, everything's going to be okay. Whatever it is you're going through, I'm here for you."

The blue eyed girl smiled at Ash weakly.

Later, the female doctor came in Serena's room. She asked the honey blonde haired girl few awkward questions which made the couple blush for their own reasons and she began do the ultrasound on Serena's stomach. After the ultrasound, the doctor is ready to tell Ash and Serena the news.

"Serena, Ash, the ultrasound gave us back the results," she said.

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"You're pregnant."

" **What**?!" Serena was now shocked as ever.

Ash's face has turned to pale. " _Oh_ _my God_..."

"No, no, I'm not pregnant!" Serena screamed.

As Serena kept yelling and crying in tears "I'm not pregnant!" many times, the doctor grabbed a pair of rubber gloves to check if Serena's baby was ready to born and she took her hand out and removed the gloves.

"You're in eight centimeters dilated and you're in labor," she said.

"She's in _what_?!" Ash exclaimed.

Serena continued crying in Ash's arms as he held her.

The honey blonde haired girl is now in full blown labor without knowing she was pregnant.

"I can't do this! It hurts so- Ahhhh!" she let out a pained shriek as a powerful contraction passed through her body.

"You can do it, Serena. You're doing great!" Ash tried to calm her down but Serena's excruciating pain increased quickly.

"Oh my God! Owww!" Serena screamed, tears pricking in the corners of her eyes. She slumped against Ash's chest as he massaged her back soothingly.

"Her contractions are coming really quickly," the doctor said. "The nurse and I will set this up for the delivery."

Then she left the room to get the nurse and materials for the delivery of the baby.

Ash kissed the blue eyed girl's forehead. "Just hang in there, babe. It will be over soon."

Serena groaned in pain again as she squeezed her boyfriend's hand. "It hurts so bad!"

"Just breathe through it," he encouraged her, stroking her soft cheek.

"I need to push!" Serena announced loudly as Ash's face has turned to terror.

"Don't push, Serena." Ash said firmly.

Serena screamed again before grunting uncontrollably. She tried to fight through the pain but the urge to push this baby out was unbearable.

She angrily grabbed Ash's shirt and shouted, "Ash Ketchum, you did this to me!"

Suddenly, the door burst open and the doctor came rushing over to the bed with her nurse close behind her. Serena cried a sob of relief when she saw them.

The doctor checked Serena again to she if she was fully dilated.

"Oh, you're dilated to 10 centimeters, my dear. I see the baby crowning, so on your next contraction, I want you to push okay?"

Serena weakly nodded what she told her and waited on the next contraction.

"Okay Serena, here comes another contraction, I want you push, okay?" She commanded. "Push!"

Serena wailed in pain, but another contraction ripped through her body and the pressure was too much for her. She just scrunched her eyes up and pushed with everything she had, almost completely oblivious to her own high-pitched shrieks of pain with Ash holding her in his arms.

Serena continued pushing as hard as she can with Ash holding her. He hated to see the honey blonde haired girl in pain but he knew the baby is going to be here soon.

"I can see the head, come on, sweetheart, one more push," the doctor commanded again.

"Come on, Serena, you can do this," Ash encouraged her.

"I can't! It hurts so bad!" she cried.

"Yes, you can," he said softly. "Don't give up till it's over, okay?"

He said the same thing to her when they first met and her knee was hurting bad back they were little.

Serena squeezed her eyes shut and pushed as hard as she could one more time before the baby is out and she gave one final scream of pain. She began to breathe heavily as she lay her head back on the pillow.

The baby is now here and the doctor began to clean the newborn.

Ash couldn't help but feel relieved that Serena was through the worst. He couldn't stand to see her in that much pain anymore. But his relief was short-lived as he suddenly became frighteningly aware that baby was silent.

The doctor rubbed the newborn's back and chest with towels to encourage her to breathe while the nurse routed in her bag for a suction. She handed it over and the doctor began to suction the baby's mouth. Everyone watched in silence.

Ash held tightly onto Serena's hand as her chest moved up and down taking in fast, heartbroken breaths.

"Serena, he or she will be alright." he whispered. "I promise."

Serena closed her eyes, unable to watch anymore. If she lost her and Ash's baby now, she'd just die.

After what felt like the longest second of her life, suddenly the couple heard a tiny cough and a soft cry.

Serena began to cry with tears of joy, knowing the baby began to take the first breath.

Then, the doctor handed the baby to the blue eyed female who is wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Congratulations, Ash and Serena, you have a beautiful baby girl," she announced. "She is now a healthy, full term baby."

It was revealed that the baby is born at 39 weeks and she is 6 lbs, 8 ounces and 20 inches long. Serena didn't smoke or drink for the rest of her pregnancy. Before her daughter's birth, she was drinking milkshakes and was craving chocolate covered strawberries and cinnamon rolls and was gaining 10 pounds. She was having mood swings though and she was crying a lot.

Ash kisses Serena's cheek. "I'm so proud of you, you did amazing. I love you."

His girlfriend smiled at the raven black haired male. "Thank you so much, Ash and I love you too."

Ash and Serena finally looked at their daughter. She has her father's tan skin and her mother's honey blonde hair. She opened her eyes to reveal that she has her father's auburn eyes.

"She looked just like her father," she commented.

"She's so beautiful like her gorgeous mother," he said as he stroked the baby's cheek.

* * *

Later, the nurse came in the waiting room to find Delia who has Pikachu on her lap and Grace who had arrived earlier.

"Are you the mothers of Ash and Serena?" She asked.

"Yes, is my daughter okay?" Grace asked.

"Yes, she's fine and she just had a baby," the nurse explained.

Delia and Grace's faces are in shock that their children had their first child and the women are grandparents to the infant. And Pikachu is now surprised about what happened to Ash and Serena.

"Pika Pika?" He asked.

"A baby?" Delia exclaimed.

"Yes, a baby girl," the nurse said. "You can go and see them now."

The two women and Pikachu went to Serena's hospital room where Ash and Serena are now here with their daughter in her mother's arms.

Grace rushes to her daughter's side and hugged her without hurting the baby.

"Oh, Serena, you're okay," she said.

"Are you two mad?" Ash asked in worry. "Serena and I didn't know she was pregnant."

Delia hugged her son tight. "Ash, I know you and Serena are young, but I know you two are going to great parents."

"Really?"

"Yes and I wish the same for you as well, Serena," Grace said.

"Thank you, mom," Serena replied.

"Yeah, thanks," Ash commented.

"She's beautiful, sweetheart," her mother commented, looking at her sleeping granddaughter as the baby cuddled Serena's chest.

"She is beautiful," Serena agreed.

"What's her name?" Delia asked.

Serena turned to her boyfriend. "Well, Ash? What do we have to our daughter?"

"I've always liked the name Ariah," he replied.

"Ariah," Serena said. "That's a gorgeous name, babe."

"What about her middle name?" Ash asked her.

"I would like to pick her middle name, Paris," she said. "I think it's the most pretty names for a girl."

"Yeah, I think so, too," he said.

"Ariah Paris Ketchum," Serena said, putting all of her daughter's name's together, "It's perfect."

"That's cute," Grace commented.

"My granddaughter looks like my handsome son," Delia squealed.

Pikachu jumps on Ash's lap. "Pikachu."

"Look, buddy, say hello to Ariah," he introduces his Pokemon to his daughter.

Pikachu looked at Ash and Serena's baby girl as she opened her eyes again to see him, wondering where her parents were.

He stroked her soft cheek and Ariah cooed at him.

"Pika Pikachu Pika," he replied.

The baby held up and tiny hand and touched Pikachu's small hand.

"I guess Pikachu likes her," Serena said. "So sweet!"

"Yeah, I'm glad you like her now, Pikachu," Ash said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu added as he smiled at Ash and Serena who is holding Ariah in Serena's arms.

* * *

Two months later, Ariah is now 2 months old and is currently living with her parents and her paternal grandmother in Pallet Town.

Now, Ash came into his house with Pikachu on his shoulder and ran to his and Serena's room where he found the honey blonde haired female feeding Ariah with the baby bottle filled with the baby formula as she cradled her close.

"There's my Pokemon master!" Serena said cheerfully as Ariah made a happy sound.

"Yeah, I just won my Pokemon battle today babe," Ash said.

He saw the baby waving her arms at her father as Serena handed her to Ash and he kissed her soft cheek.

Pikachu, who is on Ash's shoulder waved at Ariah which she waved back to him.

"I'm so glad we have her, Ash," she commented. "She's such a wonderful blessing. This is really unexpected but I still can't believe she's ours; that we're her parents."

"I know," he said. "Now we have our Pokemon, our daughter and each other."

"I love you, Ash."

"I love you too, Serena."

Ash and Serena leaned each other as they pressed their lips for a kiss. They kissed for a few seconds while Ash held Ariah in his arms.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

Then Ariah made a little yawn, making her very tired.

"I guess she's tired," Ash said. "We'll just put her to bed."

"Sounds good."

The raven black haired male put Ariah in a soft, pink mattress of the crib. After her father put her in the crib, the baby began fall asleep.

"Awwww, I can't leave her, she's so adorable," Serena said.

"Don't worry about it," Ash said. "I'm sure we'll be there when she wakes up."

"Pikachu," Pikachu whispered to Ariah who is now asleep.

Ash and Serena watched their beautiful sleeping daughter before they decided and left the room, leaving her, peacefully asleep in the dark.

 _It had been a big surprise for Ash and Serena so far._

The End!

* * *

Whew! What a day from writing this thing! Review plz!


End file.
